


the one with Hooker!Derek

by blumvale (sailorpipn)



Series: Hook Me In [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pining, hooker!Derek, lying, teacher!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorpipn/pseuds/blumvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on tumblr from tardisandwings: Stiles falling in love with hooker!derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one with Hooker!Derek

**Author's Note:**

> all errors are mine :)

Walking home from his night class at the local community college, Stiles always took the long route back. Where he can make it to his class and arrive on time in about 15 minutes, going home took almost an hour. This wasn’t because he wanted or needed the exercise, or thought he needed more time out of the apartment and away from his nuisance of a roommate. (He really wished he was still living with Scott, but no, his best friend had to go and get engaged.) No, it was because the long way home took him to the edges of the “bad part” of Beacon Hills. He always put “bad part” in quotations in his head because his father was still the Sheriff and kept every part on a tight leash. So, no part of BH was overly bad, at least not to the naked eye.

Walking down Ingram Lane, Stiles tried not to be too obvious in who he was looking for. The first time he’d seen Derek, the Sheriff had been arresting him for solicitation. Stiles had been bringing his dad dinner, like he did most nights he didn’t have class, when the Sheriff had brought Derek in. When he’d asked for Derek’s name, the Sheriff had shaken his head and walked away. But, Stiles had been able to get it out of Theresa, the newest Deputy in BH.

The next time, well… Stiles had sort of followed him on his walk home from class. He could spot Derek’s perfect chin anywhere, and following him had led to Stiles’ current route home. They never spoke to each other. In fact, Stiles was certain Derek didn’t know he existed. But every night, Stiles kept an eye out for him… to make sure he was ok… yeah, Stiles wasn’t fooling anyone, least of all himself. Really, if he thought he could afford Derek, he’d climb him like a tree.

He was about half home when someone grabbed his shoulder and indiscreetly led him to an alleyway. Sure he was going to robbed and murdered, Stiles tried a couple maneuvers his dad had taught him. When he got his assailant in the ribs with his elbow, Stiles tried to jerk away and make a run for it. But the foreign grip on him was too strong.

“Why are you here all the time?” a voice growled into Stiles’ ear, but like a man, Stiles didn’t cry out.

“I’m just walking home. I’m a teacher at Beacon Hills Community College – night classes. I’m just walking home… Look my wallet is in my jacket. Just let me get it, I’ll give it to you, and you can just let me go.”

“I don’t want your wallet,” the voice growled again. When the grip on his shoulder loosened, Stiles turned around and came face to face with Derek Hale. “I just want to know why you’re following me. Did you father put you up to this? Make sure I can’t work anymore?”

“My dad?”

“Don’t play dumb! I know you’re the Sheriff’s kid.”

“I’m not a kid!” Stiles bit back. “I’m 25.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Did the Sheriff send you to ensure I never work again?”

Stiles struggled out of Derek’s grasp. Stepping back from the wall of muscle, he tried to straighten his jacket and t-shirt. Teacher or not, he dressed comfortably for work. “No, he did not.”

“Then why are you always here?”

Frowning, Stiles said, “I told you. I’m walking home from work.”

“You live in Deepdale Apartments. You’re more than a little out of your way over here.”

Still frowning, Stiles looked at Derek, more than a little confused. “How do you know where I live?”

“Because I live in the same building, dumbass.” Derek stepped back and ran a hand through his perfect hair.

“That’s impossible! I would have seen you if we lived in the same building!”

Any annoyance that had showed on Derek’s face ebbed away until Derek was leaning in slightly and leering at Stiles. “Is there a reason you’re keeping an eye out for me? Maybe you’ve seen something you like?”

“Oh god,” Stiles mumbled, feeling his face flush.

Derek reached out and ran a finger along Stiles’ red cheeks. “That doesn’t answer my question,” he practically purred.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something when the familiar blue and red lights of the Sheriff’s cruiser came into view. “Shit!” Stiles exclaimed before taking Derek’s hand in his own, entwining their fingers. Derek looked down at their hands and tried to pull away but Stiles didn’t let him.

The door to the cruiser shut and David Stilinski strolled over.

“Mr. Hale… _Stiles_?” David crossed his arms over his chest and openly glared at the couple. “Care to explain what you’re doing here, _son_?”

Swinging his and Derek’s hands, Stiles cheerfully said, “Derek’s being a sweetheart and walking me home.”

“He is?” David asked, while at the same time, Derek said, “I am? I mean, yes. I am.”

“Yeah, Dad, he is. He met me after class and we decided to take a long way back so we can talk.”

Focusing in on Derek, the Sheriff said, “What class does my son teach, Mr. Hale?”

“On Tuesday nights… tonight? He teaches Microsoft Office skills. Most of the people in his class are older, retirees and people new to the computer.”

Straightening, the Sheriff was openly surprised at the correct answer, and the details that came with it. “Hmrpf,” he grumbled. “And do you know what Mr. Hale does Stiles?”

“He hasn’t been doing that for the last few weeks… since we started seeing each other,” Stiles declared. He really hoped his father hadn’t taken Derek in recently.

“Mr. Hale?”

“It is true, sir. I’m cleaning up my act… which is what you wanted, right, sir? You told me to do just that, the last time you took me into the station.”

“I didn’t tell you to do it with my son!”

“Dad!” Stiles cried. “We haven’t done that yet.” Realizing what he’s said and what his father his actually meant, Stiles rubbed his free hand along his face and then tried to hide it in Derek’s shoulder.

“Well… thanks for that update… I guess if there’s nothing to see here…”

“There isn’t Dad,” Stiles insisted, though his came out muffled since he wasn’t looking at his father.

“Then I’m going to head back to work. I expect to see the two of you for dinner Saturday. I’m sure Stiles has told you, Mr. Hale, that he comes to have dinner at my home every Saturday.”

“We’ll be there, sir,” Derek confirmed with a tight grin.

“Great… Stiles, Mr. Hale,” David said for his goodbye and headed back to his cruiser. As he drove away he leaned his hand out the window to wave.

“Why did you cover for me?” Derek asked, once the Sheriff turned the corner.

“I have no idea… I guess I just didn’t want you to get arrested again.”

“You’ve effectively cut me off from my work… if I get caught again, your father is going to know we were lying to him. He already has it out for me…”  
  
“Sorry…” Stiles mumbled, even though he wasn’t sure how Derek, or anyone, could do that for a living. “Well… then I guess we better prove we’re not lying.”

Realizing he and Stiles were still holding hands, Derek pulled away, ripping his hand free. Point a finger Stiles’ way, he asked, “And how do you think we’re gonna do that?”

“Well.” Stiles shrugged. “We could start with coffee. There’s that dive, Jonie’s, a few blocks from here, join me?”

Derek shoved his hands into his jean’s pockets. Stiles’ mouth watered at how tight the jeans were. “Don’t really have much choice… I guess we can start with coffee. But you know you can’t afford me.”

“I’m sure we can figure something out.” Stiles held his hand back out. They were going to have to sell themselves as a couple; everyone in BH had some dish of information/gossip they’d be happy to share with the sheriff. When Derek grudgingly took his hand, Stiles asked, “How do you know what classes I teach?”

It was Derek’s turn to blush, though he didn’t turn nearly as red as Stiles had. “I heard you on the phone once. You were telling someone named Scott about your schedule.”

“Ah, Scott. That makes sense. He’s my best friend. We’ve known each-“

Cutting in, Derek said, “You know, I really don’t care.”

“Yeah, but you’re gonna need to have an idea, at least. Dad’s gonna want to see that we know each other… and knowing who my friend’s are is a good way to start.”

“Fine… Let’s just get off this corner before another patrolman comes along… Let’s go to Jonie’s.”

When Derek entwined their fingers again, Stiles wisely kept his mouth shut. They’d have plenty to talk about over coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have more prompts/requests you can contact me on tumblr :) http://blumvale.tumblr.com/
> 
> this may be the beginning of a verse... we'll see


End file.
